My Little Girl
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: One shot song/fic...someones getting married!


**Disclaimer!! SVU and the song are not mine!! I mean come on!! If it was Olivia and Elliot would be together!!! But noooo Dick Wolf has to ruin the EO (for the time being)**

* * *

"Liv! I just can't believe it! It's actually happening!" a very excited Maureen Stabler said as her sister Kathleen fixed her bouquet.

"Baby, I'm so happy for you! I knew you before you could even pronounce 'Livvy' and now you're getting married!" Olivia said as she fixed Lizzie's hair.

"And Jasper is such a great guy! If only he had a younger brother," Kathleen laughed though serious as she sat down at one of big, fluffy, chairs and started to put on her heals.

"Hey, hey!" Olivia stated turning towards her with an amused look on her face. "You got some time before you should get married." She laughed as she turned to Maureen.

"Liv…I-I," she started as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I know Honey, I know." She said as she hugged a now slightly upset Stabler.

"Thank you for doing this. I mean you still would have been in my wedding even if my mom did make it. But thank you for everything!" She spoke as tears flowed from her eyes

"Hey come on now… No more tears, Okay? Listen, all of you. There is no doubt in my mind that Kathy would be so proud of you." Olivia started as tears rimmed her eyes. "Sure there were times that you all wanted nothing to do with your mother and vice versa, but she loved you all oh so much, okay? It's been five years now since she gave birth to Elliot Jr. and five years since her passing and she would want this day to be the best day of your life! Now let's get out there so they don't think I kidnapped you four." She finished with a weak smile as they all whipped the tears away and turned towards the door.

Outside the door, they walked to the back of the church where Dicky, Elliot, Cragen, Elliot Jr., and the two best men – Tommy Carter and Bobby Singer - stood.

"Well boys…" Olivia said as she walked over to Dicky and put a hand gently on his shoulder, "Lets' get this show on the road before the bride stars crying." Olivia laughed as Maureen smiled shyly and a now 17 year-old Dicky put his arm cautiously put an arm around Olivia's waist. Elliot's stare didn't get unnoticed to Dicky and his arm fell in record time. Along with his head.

"Okay…" Kathleen said as she walked over to Bobby and looped their arms together, "Let's go before Dicky's grounded…Again!" She smirked as the music started and they all got in their places.

"Well on that note, I'm going to find my seat. Mo, I'm so happy for you! I wish you the best of luck." Cragen said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Captain Cragen…uhh…I mean Don." Maureen laughed as she hugged him tightly.

Before anyone left for the aisle, Elliot turned towards Maureen and hugged her tightly.

"My little girl is finally grown-up. I'm so proud of you! You look amazing, too! I love you sweetie and I wish you the best!" Elliot said as a few tears came to his eyes.

"Dad, please don't cry. You're going to get me crying." She stated as a few rolled down her cheeks. "I love you, too, Daddy!" Maureen spoke as she hugged him tighter and the music got to the point to start.

"Thank you." She whispered as Lizzie and Elliot Jr. started to walk first.

Most of the bride's mades had on dark, dark navy blue dresses that were floor length. Lizzie's dress was spaghetti strapped and crossed in the back. Her hair was in soft waves and pinned up with a fancy clip Kathleen let her use and her bouquet contained lilies and carnations.

All but Elliot and the first best man wore all white suits and pin straight white shirts. Elliot Jr., who was now 5 years old, had his tomboyish brown hair in gentle messy spikes, and his topaz eyes resembled his mother like crazy. He had on black dress shoes and a yellow carnation in his suit pocket.

A few seconds after they left, Kathleen and Bobby left for their spot at the front of the church.

Kathleen's dress the same length and color as Lizzie's, but her sleeves were resting off of her shoulders but not in a sluty way. Her hair was down also in soft waves but she had a white rose tucked behind her left ear. Her bouquet was covered with white carnation, baby's breath, and a little blue flower.

Bobby also had on a white suit and white shirt. He had semi-short, curly golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. The 22-year-old wore a light blue flower in his pocket that matched Kathleen's bouquet.

Next up was Maureen's Made of Honor, Kayla Tampton, and Tommy, Jasper's First Best man.

21-year-old Kayla also had on a floor length dress but the shade was slightly lighter than the other two. The spaghetti straps on her dress crossed in the front and back gently. Her almost pitch-black hair laid pin-straight and just below her shoulder. She had lilies with the tips of them light blue, very light pink roses and the little blue flower that Lizzie and Kathleen had in theirs.

For a 24-year-old, Tommy's ice-blue eyes looked as playful as a little boy and his dark brown hair was short and gelled to the front. He wore a traditional black suit and a white shirt. Inside his suit pocket, he had a lily with the tip blue just like Kayla's.

The last group before them was Olivia and Dicky, who had a serious height and age difference.

33-year-old Olivia had on a light pale blue halter dress that also met the floor. The ribbons of pale blue satin went around her neck and tied in a knot. Her honey-brown hair laid in gentle loose curls to her shoulders. Her bouquet had light pink and cream colored roses and baby's-breath surrounding it.

Dicky, who is 16-years younger and is 4" shorter then Olivia, had on the same white suit and white shirt as Elliot Jr. and Bobby did. His dark, dark dirty-blonde hair was in a tousle of spikes and his baby-blue eyes shined like his fathers. And like the rest, he had a light pale pink rose in his pocket.

When Elliot and Maureen saw that everyone was in their place, Elliot turned towards her and flipped her vile in front of her face and gave her his arm as they walked down the aisle.

Elliot had on a pitch-black tux and a bright white shirt. For a 38-year-old, Elliot's eyes were a shade of blue you normally have in childhood and his short hair didn't need to be styled. Inside Elliot's front pocket was a red rose and a little bit of baby's breath.

But mainly everyone was looking at Maureen. She wore a slim, silky gown that had a semi-long train. Her dress was also a halter dress but her torso had diagonal criss-cross lines in a silver silk and shiny metallic silver satin. Her hair was done up in the most elegant bun, after they scrunched it, and a small diamond tiara held her vile in place. Her bouquet had red roses that were fully bloomed and also still buds and was accessorized with baby's breath.

As they walked up the aisle, Maureen smiled brightly as Jasper looked at her in pure love. He was dress just like Elliot, besides that fact that his pitch black hair was tousled into a messy effect, but still looked nice. Also his brilliant emerald green eyes were surrounded by a decent layer of black lashes.

When Elliot gave her away to Jasper, he took his place behind Dicky as the ceremony took place. As they started to say their vows, Elliot looked over as saw that Olivia had a tear running down her cheek

_'__I haven't seen Olivia cry __often__, besides in a hard case__ She looked so different when she cries.__ It's cute!__' _Elliot thought as the priest asked if there were any objections.

"…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" he said as he closed the book.

Jasper picked up Maureen's vile and flipped it over her head and gave her a gentle yet passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other as they walked down the aisle.

_ later at the __reception__(After the first dance) _

"He-, umm, Hey Liv?" He asked almost shyly as he walked up behind her.

As she turned around from the crowd of people who she was talking to, her face lit up almost immediately.

"Hey Dicky! What's up?" She asked as she looked at the 17-year-old who resembled his father almost to perfection.

"Umm, I was wondering if, umm, you'd like to dance?" Dicky asked as he stared at the ground as everyone Olivia was talking to stared at him slightly shocked.

"Hey," she said as she stood up to force Dicky to look at her, "I'd _love_ to!" She smiled at him warmly as his face beamed with happiness. Then quickly turned to a slight shade of fear.

"Dicky, what's wrong?" Olivia asked as he stopped short of the dance floor

"Two things really."

"Well…" Olivia said as she turned towards him

"Well first off, I can't really dance. And second off…umm…we'll be the only ones dancing." He finished as he looked down again.

"Ohh." she paused "Ok, I have a plan." Then she was gone. Next thing Dicky saw was Olivia at the DJ table then she came back.

"What did you do?" Dicky asked in confusion and fear.

"Asked for a slow song because between you and me, I can't really dance either." She said with a weak laugh as she grabbed his hand and led him to the empty dance floor.

"But we're still the only ones dancing." Dicky stated as he put one hand on the small of her back and laced fingers with her other hand.

"Not for long." She told him as she put her other hand gently on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

And sure enough Kathleen and Bobby, Kayla and Tommy, and Maureen and Jasper came out and started to dance with them. Soon later the floor was covered with couples slow dancing. Half way through the second slow song, Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Olivia looked back at Dicky, who was slightly blushing as he nodded his head.

"Thank you so much for the dances, Dicky! Make sure to save me a few more for later, ok?" Olivia asked

"Of course!" he said as if it were so obvious.

"Great." Olivia said as she kissed him on the cheek and backed away as Kathleen's friend Bella took her place in front of Dicky and watched as they danced softly.

As she turned, she didn't notice the man behind her, and accidentally bumped into him.

"Want to dance?" Elliot asked softly with a small smile on his face as he caught her with one arm around her waist and the other making its way around the other side.

"Well I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?" Olivia asked with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, not really." He grinned.

"Well then, I decline." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well then I'll have to do-_this_" Elliot stated as her pulled her in tighter to him causing her to laugh.

The rest of the dance was filled with little comments and laughter. They only separated when the DJ said to clear the floor for the father/daughter dance.

"Well that's my queue. Save a few dances for me later 'kay?" Elliot asked as his hands lingered on her back.

"If Dicky will allow it" Olivia giggled as they let go.

"So true. So true."

"Hey Liv? Give this to the DJ and tell him to play track 13, please?" Elliot asked as he handed her a CD.

"Sure thing El." Olivia said

"Thanks Liv! For everything really. For helping out Mo and the girls. And me. You're amazing. Thank you." Elliot said as he kissed her quickly and went to find Maureen and Liv walked up to the DJ table once again.

"Hey dad! So what song did you pick? Since you won't tell me." Maureen grinned as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck when he appeared.

"Well honey, I picked the song that I knew you loved and also that describes how I feel." Elliot told her as the melody started and Maureen gasped slightly.

"Love you, Mo." Elliot whispered as the words flowed through the room.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
__Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
__I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
__You've had me wrapped around your fin__ger since the day you were born._

They swayed gently to the rhythm as tears started to form in Maureen's eyes.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
__Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
__Go on, take on this whole world.  
__But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

"I love you." Elliot whispered as he kissed her forehead as the tears spilled out.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
__Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
__Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
__As I walk away, I hear you say, _

_"Daddy Love You More!" _Maureen sang along with the words as the song played on.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
__Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
__Go on, take on this whole world.  
__But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Elliot held her closer as Maureen put her chin on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
__But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half__that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
__I know he'll say that h__e's in love.  
__But between you an__d me. He won't be good enough!_

They both lifted their head and looked at Jasper and everyone started to laugh through their tears. Jasper got beat red and started to laugh as well because Elliot, Maureen, and he all knew how true that verse was.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
__Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
__Go on, take on this whole world.  
__But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

"I love you, daddy!" Maureen said as the tears flowed freely from her eyes now.

"I love you too, Mo-Mo!" Elliot choked up at the end as he hugged her tightly as if not ever letting go.

* * *

**Please review if you want... Also feel free to check out my other stories**


End file.
